


Finti ‘vecchi’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Contatto tra gli universi [9]
Category: Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail
Genre: Crossover, Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un dialogo tra Gajeel e Radish.[Drabble].





	Finti ‘vecchi’

Finti ‘vecchi’

 

“E così ho preso un gatto, per non essere da meno di Natsu. Quell’arrogante, appena il cielo sarò sgombro, lo abbatterò. C’è spazio per un solo drago” borbottò Gajeel. Si portò un pezzo di metallo alla bocca e lo addentò, masticandolo rumorosamente.

Radish, seduto accanto a lui, lanciò un proiettile che andò a conficcarsi in un muro semi-distrutto. Entrambi erano accomodati su un gruppo di macerie.

“Guarda, io questi ‘giovani’ d’oggi non li capisco. Mio fratello minore Kakaroth non è più assurdo di quel mangia-fuoco di cui parli tu. Sempre lì a parlare di compagni. Gli ordini bisogna eseguire” borbottò.

Gajeel annuì.

 

[102].

 


End file.
